Snowflake Frost
by LeoHowradLover1025
Summary: Hi my name is Ro Carter, I love singing and kids. I'm 17 and I have brown hair and green eyes. Hi my name is Jack Frost. I'm not going to give any information about me, because you should know who I am. Ro and Jack meet at an odd event. I cant say too much, for you should read, that and I'm running out of amount of words I can type.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Ro Carter, I'm 17, and I love kids. I'm a babysitter for a group of kids who are all best friends, and live near each other. I have brown hair that is light in the summer, but dark in the winter, I have green eyes too. I love too sing, and the kids love it when I sing and tell stories to them.

Okay, so I'm 17 and I still believe in Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and Jack Frost. Isn't it a little odd, that a 17 year old still believes in things that she should have stopped believing in when she was little? Maybe that's why I have so many friends that are kids, instead of 17. Whatever. At least I love kids.

That's another thing about me. All kids, and babies too, love me. I guess it's just because I am so nice to them, or I'm very lovable. Or the fact that I still believe in Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and Jack Frost. But, hey I ain't complaining. I love kids, and they love me. I'm totally fine with friends who are years younger then me. I am also a babysitter, so I guess you have to love kids if your in that job.

I love the color Blue. To be specific with it, my favorite colors are actually Sapphire, Sky blue, and Ice Blue. Other than Blue it's Red.

"BARK, BARK, BARK!" and that is my ring tone. A dog barking. It scares the crap out of me, but it gets my attention.

(R=Ro, A=Anna)

R-"hello?"

A-"hi Ro, it's Anna"

R- "Oh hi Anna. What did you need?"

A- "I'm just calling to make sure you are still coming for the kids. You know how they love you"

R- "Of course I'm coming! I was just reading a book and thinking to myself. I must've lost track of time. Tell the kids I'll be over in 5 minutes"

A- "Okay Ro. I'll see you then"

R- "Bye Anna"

(Anna is Jamie's mom. I don't know her real name. I'm pretty sure that they don't say the name, so for now bare with me on the name)

After Anna hangs up, I quickly put on black skinny jeans, (with a belt. they are way too big, cause of how Skinny Ro is. No she is not Anorexic) tan tank-top, white cardigan, and snow boots. (that are boring!)

*************************after walking to Jamie's house, cause that's where we meet**************************************************************************************************

I get to his house to see him, and the others having a snowball fight.

"HEY GUYS IM HERE!" I yell to the kids.

"Hey Ro! We're just having a snowball fight with Jack Frost! Wanna join us!?" Jamie yelled to me. Jack Frost? How come I don't see him!?

"I would love to! But where is he?" I ask.

"He's right next to Jamie, Ro. Why can't you see him?" Ella asked me. (Again some kids names weren't mentioned)

"I don't know."

"Ro do you still believe in the Guardians?" Sophie asked.

"Of course I do honey! I won't ever stop, no matter what!" I said.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$jacks pov$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Of course I do honey! I won't ever stop, no matter what!" This Ro chick said. So she does believe? Maybe she's just saying that.

"Jack she does believe. We are her only friends. She may be 17, but she acts just like us. And you." Jamie said.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but she does believe. Other wise she wouldn't be babysitting us."

"What do you mean?" I ask Jamie.

"I don't know, but it's true-"

"Come on Jamie! We're going to the park! Get Jack Frost and let's go!" Ella yelled at us cutting Jamie off.

"Coming! Come on Jack lets go to the park!" Jamie said.

"Yeah!"

We run to Ro and Jamie hugs her catching her by surprise because she was on her phone.

"Whoa! You must seriously have missed me, even though I'm pretty sure I saw you guys yesterday" she said with that beautiful voice of hers. Wait, hold up, did I just say that her voice was beautiful? No I can't like her! I'm immortal she's mortal! That would be a problem 'cause when she is like 60 I'll still be 17. Well, 377. Still look like I'm 17 though I'm 317.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••after we get to the park•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We get to the park and Ro just stops and stands in front of everyone.

"Jamie what's wrong with Ro?" I ask him

"Nothing's wrong Jack, I just went off into a trance sorry about that" Ro said.

"Wait so you can see me and hear me now?" I ask her quickly.

"Yeah. I guess before I didn't for some odd reason. Okay everyone go play an ill get you guys when it's time to leave. And stay away from the pond please! It's not safe!" Ro yelled at everyone.

"So Ro, why did you stop in front of everyone before cause that definitely wasn't you going into a trance" I said.

"Jack that was a trance. So stop accusing me." She said. Then she takes a glance around at the kids, to see if any of them are near the pond. Which there is no one over there.

"Come on Ro, stop the lying. I know you know something." A dark voice said.

"Who's there?" She asks.

"Why, you don't know me? For it is I the Boogey Man!" Pitch said. Oh shit! Pitch is back.

"The Boogey man? Really you think I'm stupid enough to believe that!? Puh-lease! He doesn't exist!" Ro yelled. Wow she's pretty brave for saying this stuff. It kinda makes her hot. WAIT! Jack what are you saying!? No you can't fall in love with her!

***********************Ro's pov*************************************************************************

"The Boogey Man? Really you think I'm stupid enough to believe that!? Puh-lease! He doesn't exist!" I yelled at the dark voice, claiming to be the Boogey Man.

"Yes I do and I know your worst fears!" He said.

"Oh yeah? And what are they!?"

"Let's see, Ro carter is afraid of...Nothing. That is not possible! Why you should be terrified right now!" He said.

"Well, there is nothing to fear but fear itself. So I'm kinda good right now, but thanks for trying to scare me." I said. I quickly glance at Jack, and then glance around at the other kids making sure that none of them are near the pond. But it seems that Sophie and Jamie are there. It looks like Jamie is trying to get Sophie away from the ice 'cause she's on really thin ice. Oh Shit!

"Sorry Jack, but I gotta go get Sophie away from the thin ice!" I yell at him before I run off, towards them. As I get over to Sophie I see that she is sitting on the ice crying.

"Ro! Help Sophie she's on thin ice and I'm scared I don't know what to do!" Jamie yelled.

"Don't worry!" I said to him. "Sophie, I want you to stop crying okay?" She nods her head, and stops to the best of her ability.

"Okay, now I'm gonna come over to you, and get you to land okay?" I tell her as I go.

"Ro! I'm scared! I'm gonna die aren't I?" She asks.

"No sweetie your not. I will make sure of it! How about I tell you a story?" I ask her.

"Okay. Princesses please"

"Okay. One upon a time in a far away kingdom lived a beautiful princess named Sophia. She was 16, had blonde hair, and big brown-blue eyes. She was the nicest in the London. Everyone loved her, especially the animals. Princess Sophia wore a tiara of gold and pink. A dress made of fine ice blue fabric, and shoes everyone loved. She had a best friend named Rose. Sophia and Rose were the bestest of friends. They did almost everything together. So one day Sophia and Rose went to the pond, during winter, to skate. But Rose had fallen into the water, and drowned to her death. Sophia was so sad! She lost her best friend in the whole world! Then one day a few years later, a prince came to the town asking Sophia's dad if he could marry Sophia. Sophia heard about the prince and went to see if he was cute or not. And that boy was so cute! So the king agreed to marry off his only daughter to this stranger. And in the end Sophia and the prince had a baby girl and named her after Rose, Sophia's best friend. And all the while Rose was with Sophia watching her, and protecting her. I guess you can say Rose was Sophia's guardian angel." As I finished the story, I realize that Sophie is on land and I'm on the thin ice. Uh-oh.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell in the icy cold water. After that everything went blank.

##########################################################################

Authors note: okay so this is my first Jack Frost fanfic, and I don't know some of the people's name, cause I'm pretty sure it's not mentioned in the movie. So just bear with the names! Thank you! Please comment though! I need to know if its good or not


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as I fell into the icy cold water. I don't know why, I didn't start to swim, I guess the cold shocked me. But I don't remember anything other than blackness. And that's it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%Jack's pov%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ro yelled as she fell into the pond. Why she didn't start swimming back up to get out I don't have a answer for.

"Jack, is Ro gonna be okay?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know Jamie. I hope so."

"Do you think she's gonna come back, or not?"

"She probably won't Jamie get real, people don't die and then come back to life! They'd be considered a zombie if that happened!" Bella yelled. She is so wrong!

"Um...Bella, you kinda got that wrong." I said.

"What do you mean jack?"

"Well...umm...I kinda drowned in this pond exact, and died. Then I came back to life by Man in Moon. And I'm not a zombie" I said.

"Oh right, I forgot. I guess I'm just sad that Ro is gone."

"We all are, but right now what I think we can do is believe that she will come back. If she does and I see her, and you guys don't, I'll let you know immediately. Deal?"

"But what if she comes back at night?" Jamie asked, he's holding Sophie close to him in a overly protective brother fashion.

"I'll keep watch. I am immortal, I don't need sleep. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." They all said at once.

"Okay, Jamie make sure Sophie doesn't get hurt while you guys are walking back. Okay?"

"Yeah." He said. They all left me alone waiting for Ro to come back. If she even does come back.

##############################Snowflake's pov###############################

As I was under water, my eyes opened, and I saw the moon shining through the solid ice. It seemed to calm me. I don't know why I was scared at first, but now looking at the moon, I feel so much more calm.

Then I started rising up and out of the water. When I landed on the land, a soft voice started speaking.

"Your name is Snowflake Ella Frost." It said. 'Hmm. Snowflake Ella Frost. I like that' I thought. Then the voice was gone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Jack pov%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As I was waiting to see if Ro would come back, I saw the moon shine where she fell in. 'What the hell is Manny doing?' I quickly run over to the area but I stay back a little.

I see Ro's body floating up to the top of the ice. But it's not Ro, because Ro doesn't have white hair and blue eyes.

WAIT WHITE HAIR AND BLUE EYES! WTF?!

###############################Snowflake pov###############################

When I finally figured out something or someone was watching me, I quickly looked around for what it was, thinking it was a animal or something, but I was faced with a pair of blue eyes staring at me in a shocked manor.

"R-Ro? Is that you?" The boy asked.

"Who's Ro? My name is Snowflake. Snowflake Ella Frost. Who are you?" I asked.

********************************************No one pov*************************************************

"Who's Ro? My name is Snowflake. Snowflake Ella Frost. Who are you?" The white haired girl asked the white haired boy.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost. Ro do you really not remember me?" Jack asked.

"I told you my name is not Ro. And no I don't remember you Jack Frost. Hey we have the same last name. What does it mean?" Snowflake asked.

"Your right we do have the same last name. I honestly don't know what it means. Hey, what's that thing on the ground?" Jack asked, pointing to a sharp pointed wooden stick lying on the ice.

Snowflake bends down, and pick it up. As she is picking it up, she notices that where she touches has a bit of ice glowing through it. Once she is standing straight again, she pokes the pointed end, and it turns into a staff that is about 5'5". Snowflake is 5'2" 3inches taller than her. Just like how Jack's staff is a few inches taller than him.

"Whoa, what the heck is this?" Snowflake asked.

"It's a staff, just like mine. Mine controls my powers, I think yours does the same thing. This will help you control your powers as your life goes on. Oh, and by the way. I'm pretty sure Manny forgot to tell you this, but you are immortal, so as life goes on, you will stay this young. You will look like a 17 year old forever. So basically you could say you are Forever Young. (can anyone figure out why I capitalized Forever Young?) Don't worry though, I'm Forever Young too."

"Wow, that's a lot of information, but who is this 'Manny' person?" She asked Jack.

"Manny is the man on the moon. You were told your name by a soft voice, right? Yeah, well that was Manny. He likes to talk to the guardians, I'm a guardian but he doesn't talk to me that much. So don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you that often. Oh, and I will help you with your powers, 'cause I have a feeling that me and you have the same powers." Jack said. Apparently he doesn't want snowflake to be alone for all her life he was for 300 years of his life.

"Okay. Again, a lot of information to take in. But I think I get the jist of it. Me and you are the same, but you are a guardian, so your technically on a higher scale then me, but other than that we are the same. Manny, is the man on the moon who has turned both me and you into immortals, and told us our names. But he doesn't like to talk to you, he only talks to the Guardians, so I shouldn't be surprised if he doesn't talk to me at all. And other than that we have a similar staff type thing/weapon. And it is the source of our powers. So if it goes missing or breaks or something like that then we will be powerless until we find it, or figure out how to fix it. Am I correct?" She asked Jack. At this Jack is surprised at how well she catches on.

"Dam Snowflake, you catch on quick!" Jack exclaimed. "But yes you are correct about basically everything. And all I did was tell you very little information!"

"That was little information?! That seemed like so much!"

"Yes well, the most littlest bits could be the biggest, depending on the persons train of thought. So right now, me and you are going to go to sleep in that tree over there, and if I'm up before you I will wake you okay?" Jack said, while pointing at a tree.

"Okay." Snowflake said. The two of them walked over to the tree, and went to bed.

Jack was hoping all the while that Sandy would give the 2 of them good dreams, and that Manny had a reason for bringing Ro back and turning her into Snowflake Ella Frost.

So what did you people think of Snowflake? Okay, so here's a hint to the Forever Young thing. I like One Direction, look up One Direction on you tube, and try to find what it is that I'm talking about. And if anything, those who can figure it out first MIGHT be put in the story as Snowflake's best friend, but I don't know about that yet. So just keep it in mind, and if I decide to put in the character, I'll let you know. But still give me the name of the character and all that stuff, just in case I decide to do that. Thanks for reading!

~Michele, Jack, and Ro/Snowflake!

P.S. I need a personality! Ro is too mean for me! Thanks! %Snowflake (sorry about her!)


End file.
